


More tonight

by Jazz_The_Sapphic_Queen



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, It's all Aoba's fault, M/M, Marathon Sex, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, they are so married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_The_Sapphic_Queen/pseuds/Jazz_The_Sapphic_Queen
Summary: “Mink, I swear if you don’t get in me right now, I’ll-”“You’ll what?” Mink asked, a smirk playing at his lips.“I’ll….I’ll…” Aoba was struggling to come up with a threat when his mind was in a horny haze. It didn’t help that Mink was still rubbing at one of his nipples with his thumb. “I’ll...make you sleep on the couch!”-Or, all Mink wants to do after a long day of work is to relax with his husband. Aoba has a different idea and things turn around for the night.
Relationships: Mink/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	More tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Another dmmd smut? Of course. Should I work on other things? Yes. Will I? No :)
> 
> Mink might be a /little/ ooc. In my head this takes place a few years into their marriage so they are very comfortable with each other and are very much in love, so if he reads weird....oh well.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Mink sighed heavily as he turned off the ignition of his motorcycle and got off of it. After a long day at work, all he wanted to do now was to relax and have a calm evening with his husband. As soon as he walked through the door of his home though, he realized that wouldn’t be happening tonight.

Aoba was waiting for him like always. The younger man had been in the kitchen, most likely fixing dinner, when Mink came in. 

“Ah, Mink! Welcome home!” Aoba greeted him with a happy grin. Mink let out a small smile at his husband’s enthusiasm. Aoba had abandoned the stove and happily skipped over to Mink, wrapping his arms around the older man and giving him a kiss. Mink chuckled as he tilted his forehead against Aoba’s.

“Someone is happy to see me,” he said. Aoba grinned up at him.

“Why wouldn’t I be happy to see you?” he asked. His arms slid from around Mink’s shoulders and down to his waist. Aoba’s hands then moved to touch at his hips and then to the front of his pants. Mink raised an eyebrow at Aoba’s traveling hands. 

“Aoba. What do you think you’re doing, hm?” he asked, a mix of amusement and surprise laced in his voice. Aoba was touchy but not usually like this. Aoba hummed thoughtfully before gracefully sinking to his knees in front of Mink. Mink, in his surprise, gripped the back of Aoba’s head gently and blinked down at him.

“Aoba…?” 

Aoba only smiled back up at him prettily.

“Mink~ I’m  _ very  _ happy to see you.”

Aoba leaned in, his mouth ghosting over Mink’s dick which was growing hard within his pants. Aoba left little kisses over the outline of the length as his hands came up to undo the button of Mink’s pants and free his cock.

Mink shivered when he felt Aoba’s hands on his cock. With Aoba’s boldness tonight, he was already worked up, his dick already so hard. It always surprised him when Aoba got like this. After so many years together, the younger man wasn’t as embarrassed with sex or things like this (he wasn’t scared of Mink either). He was more comfortable now. A little  _ too  _ comfortable it seemed. Mink gripped the back of Aoba’s head again, making the other look up at him.

“Aoba...what’s with this all of a sudden?” Mink asked, petting his hair. Aoba only shrugged.

“Do I need a reason to suck my husband’s dick?” he asked innocently. Mink didn’t have time to wrap his head around that or answer before Aoba was licking at his cock. When the grip in his hair tightened, Aoba smiled smugly and took Mink all the way in his mouth. Thankfully, after years of practice, Aoba no longer had much of a gag reflex and he was able to take all of Mink in one go, despite Mink’s impressive size. Mink gasped silently as he was swallowed whole by Aoba. 

Aoba moaned around his dick, seeming to enjoy this even more than Mink. He bobbed his head up and down, running his tongue along the underside of the length. Mink bit back a curse as he forced himself not to move his hips and chase his pleasure. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt Aoba afterall. But Aoba apparently wasn’t having any of it. He reached up and nudged Mink, silently telling him it was alright to move. 

With Aoba’s permission, Mink cupped the back of his head and rolled his hips. He went slowly, still not wanting to hurt his husband, and fucked into Aoba’s mouth. 

It didn’t take long for Mink to come after that, especially with Aoba swallowing around him and seeming to enjoy being used. When Mink came down his throat, Aoba happily swallowed all of it.

Mink was left in a daze when Aoa slipped off of him with an audible pop. He helped Aoba with putting himself back into his boxers and cleared his throat a little awkwardly. Aoba giggled happily as he stood up from kneeling and pecked him quickly on the lips.

“I’m going to go check on dinner. You should probably get changed into something comfier,” Aoba suggested. He gave Mink one last peck before moving off to the kitchen like nothing had just happened. 

Mink blinked, watching him go.As his eyes followed his husband retreating back into the kitchen, Mink’s eyes widened as he locked on to  _ what  _ Aoba was wearing. (How could he focus on what Aoba was wearing when the moment he walked in the door he was cornered and pounced on?)

It got rather hot in the summer here and the both of them usually wore less to feel more comfortable in the heat, but Mink was sure that the shorts Aoba was wearing were  _ entirely  _ too short. Not to mention he was also wearing a tank top and his long blue hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, those gorgeous hair ornaments dangling along his neck and brushing against fading marks Mink had previously left. A short feeling of wanting to walk over there and mark his husband up again passed through Mink and he blinked in surprise at his own thoughts. He wasn’t usually like this. What had gotten into him. What had gotten into Aoba?

Noticing that Mink had yet to move away from the front door, Aoba glanced back at him.

“Mink? Is everything ok?” he asked, feigning concern and sweetness. Mink grunted as he pushed himself from the door and weakly walked toward his room. 

“Yes. Everything is fine,” he muttered, passing Aoba. Aoba smiled and watched him go. 

Mink made it into his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Ok. If Aoba wanted to play this game with him tonight, then so be it.

  
  
  


Mink returned to the living room a few minutes later, having stripped off his work clothes and cleaned up a bit, now only wearing sleep pants and with his hair tossed up in a loose ponytail. He walked into the kitchen, finding Aoba still fussing over dinner. He went over to Aoba and wrapped his arms around his husband’s middle, burying his face in Aoba’s hair and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

“What are you making?” Mink asked quietly even though he had already guessed what it was by the smell. Aoba glanced back at him.

“Roast. But the meat is taking a little longer to cook,” he looked a little troubled that dinner wasn’t ready yet. “We might have to wait a little bit for it to be done. Is that ok?” he asked. Mink hid his smile and nodded.

“It’s perfect actually.”

Mink grinned wildly as he picked Aoba up. Aoba shouted in surprise as he was picked up and placed on the adjacent counter top. His eyes widened in shock as Mink kneeled on the floor before him.

“Mink what…?” he asked, surprised. Mink only smirked up at him.

“Do I need a reason to suck my husband’s dick?” Mink threw his earlier words back at him. Aoba’s eyes widened and gaped at Mink.

“You!- Ah!” Aoba gasped loudly as Mink grabbed onto his cock. Mink smirked as he gave little kitten licks at the head of Aoba’s dick. It wasn’t until Aoba’s fingers fisted into his hair did he finally take him all in his mouth. 

Aoba threw his head back as Mink’s mouth engulfed his whole cock. “Mink fuck!” Aoba moaned out. Mink only hummed around his dick in response, making Aoba buck his hips and mutter out another ‘fuck’. Mink bobbed his head up and down along Aoba, easily taking him all the way in. 

Aoba was loud as Mink sucked him off. He was moaning and whining, and sounding absolutely beautiful. Mink up drank up all the sounds his husband made, knowing that he was bringing Aoba pleasure. Mink’s name left his lips so often like a prayer, and got louder as Mink licked around his head and ran his tongue into the slit. It took all of Aoba’s willpower and Mink’s strength to keep him seated on the counter top and to not squirm off. 

It didn’t take long for Aoba to come after that either. Even after all these years, Aoba was still so  _ sensitive.  _ Mink loved it.

He drank up all the semen that had shot down his throat and stood up from the floor, pulling Aoba’s shorts back up as he went.

“You should check on dinner,” Mink whispered into Aoba’s ear. Aoba flushed red at that and he quickly got off of the counter and hurried over to the stove. Mink watched him go with an amused expression on his face. 

“It’s ready,” Aoba said, though there was still red on his cheeks. Mink moved over to him and placed a kiss on his red cheek.

“I’ll go set the table then,” he said. He gave him one last kiss and a squeeze around the middle before going to set the table for dinner.

*******

Dinner proceeded without much fanfare. They sat at the table together and chatted while they ate. Aoba of course did most of the talking, recounting his day with enthusiasm while Mink watched on with a soft look. When they were finished, they cleaned up together. Little touches were stolen here and there though as they cleaned. With Aoba stealing kisses and Mink touching at Aoba’s waist or hands. They were done soon enough and now it was time to relax for the night. Or not, as Mink had more plans of revenge from earlier.

Mink settled himself on the couch, taking a book in hand and putting his reading glasses on. Aoba climbed on top of him before he could open his book, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

“Yes?” he asked, not in the least bit annoyed. Aoba grinned down at him.

“Lay down. I wanna cuddle,” he said. Mink blinked at him once and shifted around on the couch.

“Aoba, if you want me to lay down, I need you to get off of me,” he said straightforwardly. Aoba laughed awkwardly and got up from his lap. Mink huffed in amusement before laying down on the couch. He placed one of the pillows behind his head so he could be comfortable and waited for Aoba to join him again. Aoba hummed as he climbed back on top of his husband. He pulled a throw blanket that had been on the back of the couch around them and snuggled close to Mink.

“Warm…” he purred, nuzzling into the crook of Mink’s neck, loving the scent of cinnamon that washed over him and he kissed the dark skin there. 

Mink couldn’t be happier with this arrangement, his husband making it easier for his plan. He wasn’t done with Aoba tonight, not at all.

Aoba was too busy to pay attention to him anyway, caught up in some video he had queued up on his coil, though the volume was turned down to not disturb Mink’s reading. Not that Mink was reading right now anyway. He ran a hand up and down Aoba’s back, watching how Aoba unconsciously moved in closer to his touches. When he moved his hand lower and rested it on top of Aoba’s ass, the other wasn’t even phased. Either because he was used to Mink putting his hand there or because he was too caught up in what he was watching, Mink wasn’t sure. Either way, he clearly wasn’t thinking of what had happened earlier, making things easier for Mink.

Mink slipped his hand past Aoba’s shorts and underwear, cupping at his bare ass. Aoba still wasn’t phased even as Mink squeezed him. Mink smirked to himself as he set his book down and reached around behind him to find his jar of cream. Aoba hadn’t even seen him walk into the room with it and didn’t even know it was there. Aoba did blink up at him though when he shifted around again.

“Mink, everything ok?” he asked, not aware of what Mink was holding in one of his hands. Mink ran the hand that wasn’t holding the container of cream down his husband’s back.

“Just trying to get comfortable while my husband lazes on me like a cat,” he said with a fond smile. Aoba gaped at him, his eyes unimpressed. 

“Wow. Rude.”

“Go back to watching your videos boy, I'm reading.”

Aoba squinted at him before turning back to his little monitor. Mink smiled to himself. Aoba still had no idea what he was about to do.

As carefully as he could, Mink uncapped the jar of cream and dipped two fingers in. He brought them up to his mouth and licked, the taste sweet on his tongue and body already starting to relax. He dipped his hand back into Aoba’s shorts, only for Aoba to shift on top of him.

“Mink, what are you doing back there?” he asked suspiciously, already smelling the flowery scent of the cream.

“I thought I told you to watch your videos. Don’t worry about what I'm doing,” Mink said, though his fingers were already trailing down into the dip of Aoba’s ass. Aoba scoffed, now catching on to what Mink was doing. He didn’t say anything more even as Mink started circling his hole.

Mink was pleased to feel that Aoba was growing hard against him just from this. He changed it up though and finally slipped a finger into Aoba. Aoba gasped softly at the intrusion and moved his ass back into the finger.

“You think you’re so sneaky…” Aoba murmured, his hips moving with Mink’s hand, trying to feel more. Mink rumbled a soft laugh, slowly pushing his finger in and out of Aoba’s hole.

“Maybe you’re just the one with no depth perception,” he joked.

“You’re mean,” Aoba gasped again as another finger was added. He grinded his hardening cock along Mink’s thigh while also pushing back against those fingers. 

“Think you can cum just from my fingers?” Mink asked quietly in Aoba’s ear, his fingers finally brushing along his prostate. Aoba moaned against him, now shaking from the pleasure. 

“Mink,” he whined. 

“Yes?”

“Let me- ah!” he mewled at another prob at his spot. “Let me cum on your cock.”

Mink hummed as he pretended to think, his fingers continuing to attack Aoba’s prostate.

“Hm, maybe later,” he said.

“What?! But- ahh!” Aoba began to argue before Mink freed his straining cock from his underwear and began to pump him. “Oh! Mink!” he moaned, his hips moving even faster between both of Mink’s hands. “M-mink, I’m gonna-” 

With one last attack to his prostate and one last pump of his dick, Aoba was cumming into Mink’s hand. He groaned and slumped onto Mink.

“You’re so mean…” he murmured sleepily. Mink chuckled as he slipped his fingers from Aoba’s ass. He reached down to cup Aoba’s chin so the other could look at him. Mink smiled at him when their eyes met.

“I’m mean, huh?” he asked teasingly. Aoba glared at him playfully.

“Yes. The meanest.”

Aoba leaned down and captured Mink’s lips with his own. The kiss was slow and not very heated, just the two enjoying each other.

“Mink,” Aoba whispered in between kisses. 

“Yes?” Mink grunted, now trailing his lips along Aoba’s jaw and neck. Aoba shivered at that. 

“Mink, you’re still hard. Don’t you wanna take me to bed?” he asked as Mink nipped at his neck.

“Is that what you want?” Mink asked carefully in turn, willing to ignore his own erection if Aoba really didn’t want it. But Aoba grinded onto his cock to show that he very much wanted it.

“Mn. Want you to make love to me,” Aoba said.

Well, Mink took the permission for what it was. He swiftly stood from the couch with Aoba in his arms, forgetting about the blanket, his book, and his reading glasses. Aoba giggled when Mink bounced him.

“Mink~ so strong,” he grinned, leaning his forehead against Mink’s.

“I have to be strong. So I can carry you everywhere like this,” he replied, walking them toward the bedroom.

*******

Once they were in their bedroom, Mink deposited Aoba onto his bed. Aoba giggled again when he was immediately attacked with kisses as Mink climbed over him. The giggles were drowned out though by Mink licking his way into Aoba’s mouth. Aoba moaned when he felt Mink’s tongue slide against his own. 

“Mink,” Aoba whined in between kisses. 

“What,” Mink growled out, now moving on to bite and suck at Aoba’s neck. Aoba whimpered at the feel of teeth at his neck and he squirmed beneath Mink.

“Hurry. I need you in me,” he moaned out pathetically. 

“Someone’s impatient,” Mink murmured as he marked up Aoba’s neck. He ripped Aoba’s tank top off of him and brought his hands up to tease Aoba’s nipples. Again, Aoba squirmed and grabbed onto Mink’s shoulder. He didn’t want to be teased anymore, he wanted to be  _ fucked.  _ Aoba glared down at his husband.

“Mink, I swear if you don’t get in me right now, I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” Mink asked, a smirk playing at his lips.

“I’ll….I’ll…” Aoba was struggling to come up with a threat when his mind was in a horny haze. It didn’t help that Mink was still rubbing at one of his nipples with his thumb. “I’ll...make you sleep on the couch!” he bit out. Mink chuckled at him.

“Is that so?” he asked teasingly. 

“Yes!”

“Well we can’t have that, can we?” Mink said. Aoba gasped as he was then flipped over onto his belly. Mink then gripped his hips, pulling his ass into the air. He felt his shorts and underwear being ripped off of him and he groaned in anticipation.  _ Fucking finally.  _ He wiggled his ass at Mink, trying to get him to go faster. Mink chuckled again.

Aoba looked over his shoulder to see what was taking so long. Mink had also taken his own sleep pants off, showing off his impressive erection. Just seeing it made Aoba grow even more impatient. 

“So eager…” Mink murmured, taking up the jar of cream again and dipping his fingers in. Aoba huffed in agitation.

“Mink, you’ve already prepared me. Just fuck me already.”

Mink ignored him as he knelt behind Aoba. He leaned down to bring his fingers to Aoba’s lips. Aoba glared but licked at the fingers presented to him, the sweet taste flooding his senses. Mink took back his fingers when he felt that the cream had warmed enough and slipped them back into Aoba’s ass. Aoba groaned at the feeling and immediately pushed his ass back to chase his pleasure.

“Look at you. You like my fingers. Why were complaining so much earlier, hm?” Mink asked, his other hand rubbing up and down his husband’s back. 

“Because, hah...because I want your cock in me,” Aoba said again. “Please, I need it,” be begged. Mink hummed as he took his fingers out per Aoba’s wish. He didn’t immediately stick his dick in though, instead, he spread Aoba’s ass cheeks and dove his tongue in. 

He licks along the rim, tasting the cream inside of Aoba’s hole and feeling the way Aoba shook beneath him. He touched the flat of his tongue along the hole and then flicked the tip of his tongue inside. He felt Aoba push his hips back against his mouth and he almost smiled. He knew Aoba liked this, loved the way his tongue and mouth felt on his hole. 

Mink took his time licking, sucking, and kissing Aoba in his most intimate spot. He even spotted Aoba leaking precum onto the sheets below, telling him that his husband was very much enjoying this.

“You taste so sweet…” Mink hummed, also taking pleasure in this.

Aoba whined at the feel of Mink’s tongue in his ass. He usually liked being eaten out but he wanted something else. He wanted Mink’s cock.

“That’s it….ah. You’re sleeping on the couch.”

“Oh? Am I?” Mink asked as took his tongue away and thrusted his cock into Aoba. Aoba cried out from the sudden intrusion but was happy that Mink  _ finally  _ listened to him. He felt so full and stretched with Mink inside of him. This is exactly what he wanted.

Mink started out slow, rolling his hips almost lazily. He kept his hands on Aoba’s hips as he thrusted in shallowly. Aoba didn’t seem to mind the slow pace at all, loving the drag of Mink’s huge length against his rim and the barely there brush against his prostate. It felt so good to have Mink in him, grinding his cock in and out slowly. 

“Mink....you feel so good,” Aoba purred, pushing his ass back against Mink’s small thrusts. Mink growled softly as he leaned down to kiss Aoba. This kiss was fast and messy, tongues sloppily brushing against each other. When Mink pulled away, Aoba’s lips were now swollen and his eyes were glassy. At that, Mink gave a sharp thrust forward, making Aoba cry out.

“You feel good around me too. Does this mean i’m not sleeping on the couch anymore?”

“Keeping fucking me like this and you won’t.”

Mink reached around to grip at Aoba’s swollen cock. Aoba shuddered at the feel of Mink’s hand around his cock and with a few strokes and a thumb flicking across his slit, he came. All of the build up before now had gotten him sensitive. He moaned and shoved his face into the covers. Mink had fucked him through the orgasm though, and then pulled out when Aoba had calmed down.

Aoba was vaguely aware of Mink turning over, his back now resting against the bed. He blinked up at Mink who grinned at him wildly before diving his cock back in. Aoba didn’t have time to process that before Mink was capturing his lips again in a searing kiss. Aoba whimpered into it as Mink slammed into him, his dick awakening once again. Aoba pulled away from the kiss though when Mink hit his spot dead on.

“You...mhng! Y-you’re terrible!” Aoba sobbed as Mink continued to attack his prostate. It didn’t help that his cock was trapped between their bodies, and each thrust caused it to rub against Mink’s abs and making him hard again. Mink only chuckled against him.

“I didn’t come yet though. It’s only fair right?”

Aoba glared up at him but didn’t stop him. He scratched his nails down Mink’s back, feeling the soft touch of scar tissue there and muttered out a chorus of “fucks”. It was then that Mink decided to change the position, grabbing one of Aoba’s legs and throwing it over his shoulder. Aoba jolted at the change and  _ squealed  _ as Mink’s cock fucked into his prostate over and over again.

“Do you like that?” Mink asked breathlessly, a smirk on his face. Aoba couldn’t even answer him as he was currently seeing stars. Though he wished he could sass back. Mink enjoyed seeing him in pleasure but apparently he also enjoyed slowly killing him with his dick too. Mink leaned over and kissed him again, groaning into his mouth. Aoba wrapped his arms around Mink’s shoulders even as they pulled away from each other, and turned his head to pant into Mink’s shoulder. Mink then slowed the pace down, now only teasingly grinding into Aoba. 

Aoba let out a frustrated groan at that. His dick was still trapped between them but with the slow pace, there wasn’t any friction on his cock and he was so close again. 

“Mink! Mink please!” he whined out. He was rewarded with a sharp thrust that had him clinging on to Mink for dear life. He was dangerously close to weeping just like his cock. He wanted to come again. He wanted to come so bad. Mink was still slowly torturing him, only grinding against him, until he pulled all the way out and only his tip was in Aoba. Aoba almost screamed in frustration until Mink slammed back into him with full force and kept the pace up. Aoba tensed up and came almost violently and shot over both of their chests.

Mink pulled out after that and Aoba whimpered at the empty feeling. His leg slipped off of Mink, and he was glad for the slight relief as his legs had started to shake, though Mink was massaging the feeling back into him. As he was coming back down from his second orgasm (fourth orgasm of the night) and as Mink placed kisses all over his face, he glanced down to see that Mink was still painfully hard and he groaned.

“You still haven’t cum…” he murmured, a pout forming on his face. Mink chuckled quietly, still pressing comforting kisses on him.

“Hm, one more. I want you to come with me,” Mink whispered in his ear. Aoba shifted under him.

“Don’t think I can do one more,” he whispered back. 

“You don’t?” Mink asked against his lips, his hand reaching down to stroke him back to hardness. Aoba winced as pain and pleasure mixed together. He was so sensitive and he wasn’t sure if he could cum again. But he let Mink rub his cock along the rim of his ass and groaned when Mink sunk back in. Mink groaned along with him and panted in his ear.

“I don’t think I can last long, especially if you keep making those pretty sounds.”

“Fuck you.”

“Mn, no, I’m the one fucking you.”

Aoba didn’t have time to retort to his husband’s dry ass joke before Mink’s was slamming back into him at full force. 

Mink fucked into him hard, leaving Aoba slack against the bed. And when Mink reached back down to touch and stroke his dick, he thrashed around, the sensitivity almost becoming too much.

“Mink!” he sobbed out. Mink groaned against him.

“Fuck...Aoba come with me,” he panted, his hand speeding up. Aoba couldn’t help but tense and continue to thrash around.

“Fuckfuckfuck….Mink Mink! Aah!”

Aoba let out a silent scream and arched his back as he came for the last time. Barely anything had come out of him this time and it was slightly painful but he was too worn out to care. Mink’s orgasm was just after his and he collapsed on top of Aoba.

“No sex,” Aoba panted out, trying to catch his breath. “No sex for weeks.”

Mink chuckled and pressed a tired kiss to Aoba’s cheek. “Whatever you want my love. Even though you started all of this.”

Aoba glared at Mink.

“I started this?”

“What do you call cornering me as soon as I walked through the door and sucking me off, hm?”

“I just wanted to welcome my husband from a long day of work!”

“Oh yes of course.”

Aoba huffed and lightly slapped Mink on the shoulder.

Aoba shifted under his husband’s weight, groaning when he felt a dull ache in his back and the sticky feeling of cum along his belly and some leaking out of his ass. 

“You...are so mean...” he whined. Mink hummed as he pressed more kisses onto his husband’s face.

“I can draw you a bath if you want,” Mink suggested. Aoba squinted up at Mink.

“It better be an innocent bath.”

Mink huffed in amusement. “Yes, an innocent bath,” he said, getting up from the bed. Aoba still looked at him suspiciously but opened his arms to be picked up. He was too tired to walk right now. Mink laughed again as he gathered his husband in his arms. 

Aoba giggled as he clung onto his husband, wrapping his legs around Mink’s waist.

“Remember, innocent bath.”

“Of course. Innocent bath.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *Ren and Lulakan in the next room* So go fish?
> 
> Was it good? Was it bad? please let me know! Comments/feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> This feels very fast paced to me and I don't know if thats even enjoyable idek, but hoped you enjoyed anyway. 
> 
> Come yell at me about mdzs or dmmd over on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jazzthesapphicqueen)
> 
> I hope all of you are continuing to stay safe and lots of love <3


End file.
